


The Dream SMP Finale (with a twist)

by wildflowerteeth



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dream Smp, Manipulation, Minecraft, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tubbo and Tommy are platonic soulmates, tommy is still pretty fucked up from exile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildflowerteeth/pseuds/wildflowerteeth
Summary: What if Punz and the other members of the SMP came a little too late to save Tommy and Tubbo from Dream?This is basically the events of Tommy & Tubbo's stream on the final battle with Dream with a little plot twist at the end :)If any of the CC's are not comfortable with this I will take it down immediately
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 184





	1. Chapter 1

The dark room casts a shadow on the poorly drawn smiley mask.

"Say your goodbyes" Dream states with no emotion. Dream turns away as the two boys start to walk down the hall of everyone's possessions.

"He's not gonna kill you Tubbo. He needs you as much as he needs me..." Tommy says will fierce determination.

Tubbo only looks at Dream, then at the portal, then at Tommy. "Tommy.." "No Tubbo! He can't! I won't let him!" He says desperately trying to plead with his best friend.

"Tommy.."

"No, no listen. We are going to find a way out of here. We will somehow get through the portal and escape! And then we will-"

"Tommy we will be dead before we can even try to get through the portal" Tubbo interrupts.

"But-"

"Tommy it's ok. I have done lots with my life. We've had good times, and yeah some bad times but we go through those didn't we?" Tubbo says with a sad chuckle.

"Tubbo..." Tommy says with blurry eyes, "what am I without you?" Tubbo looks at Tommy with a somber look. He steps closer to his friend and hugs him. Warmth bleeds through Tommy's bones.

"Yourself" Tubbo says muffled by Tommy's shirt.

Tommy can feel the tears of his friend wetting his shoulder but he doesn't care. Tommy can feel the tears threating to spill. He feels them pouring down his face with a sob. Tommy holds on tight to Tubbo for who knows how long until a strong grip on Tommy's arm pulls him away. Tommy resists but is still physically drained from the fight. Dream drags Tommy a few feet and throws him on the floor with a thud.

"That's enough" Dream says sternly.

Dream grabs Tubbo by his tattered green shirt. Tubbo doesn't even try to resist against Dream. Tommy looks into Tubbo's eyes, as Tubbo does the same. Dream unsheathes his sword.

**_Nightmare_ **

Sometimes Tommy still has nightmares at the time that Dream had first killed him with that sword. He would wake up right after Dream had stabbed him with the cold, deadly weapon.

Tommy tried to speak again, but Tubbo only shushed him as Dream stood behind Tubbo, leaving Tommy and Tubbo to stare at each other. 

"Tommy, it's going to be ok. You are going to preserve through this like you do everything." Tubbo says with his voice cracking. 

"Tub-"

"Tommy, I lov-" Before Tubbo could finish, a dark gleaming sword was pushed through his stomach. 

Tubbo looks down as Dream pulls back his weapon with a disgusting noise as Tubbo falls to the ground. Tommy crawls his way to his dying best friend as he was still dazed from being thrown to the ground. 

The green shirt was now stained red as Tommy reached Tubbo. Tears were pouring down his face as Tommy felt the sticky blood on his hands as he tried to apply pressure to the wound. Dream had gone right through his stomach and although Tommy was no doctor, he knew that this wasn't good. 

"Nononononono..." Tommy pleads.

Tubbo's eyes glaze in and out of focus as he looks to Tommy. Tubbo raises a pale hand to Tommy's chest. Right over his heart.

"L-love you" Tubbo struggles to say. Tommy watched as Tubbo's world go black as his body went slump.

Tommy could hear someone screaming and realized it was himself. His best friend was gone.

His world was gone.

His Tubbo was gone....


	2. Chapter 2

_voosh voosh voosh voosh_

Tommy turns around with his clouded vision as he sees a familiar figure step out of the huge Nether Portal.

"I'm sorry Dream"

"Punz?" Dream says with surprise. Tommy almost forgot that Dream was there as he held on to Tubbo's now cold hand. 

"I'm sorry Dream, but you should have paid me more" Punz said with no emotion as he looked at his former friend. 

Dream reacts quicker than the rest of the SMP can as they file out of the Nether Portal. Dream picks Tommy off of Tubbo with the scruff of his neck. Tommy tries to resist his best, but Dream was still in full netherite and Tommy had absolutely nothing but the blood of his best friends all over him. Dream's grip on Tommy tightens when everyone has come out of the portal. 

"Guys just attack him, he won't ki-" Before Tommy could warn everyone, a gloved hand goes over his mouth. The SMP start to slowly advance Tommy and Dream but Dream puts Nightmare against Tommy's neck. Tommy could see the glint of red on the blade right below his face. His nose is filled with the scent of metallic blood. Tommy couldn't hold back the sob that came out of his mouth. He can barely see the bloody mess of his best friend. 

"Stay back or I will kill Tommy right here!" Dream warns them. Everyone stops in their tracks as Tommy feels Dream loosen his grip as he reaches for something in his pocket. Tommy takes this chance to elbow Dream hard in the face, hopefully hitting him directly in the nose. Dream staggers back in pain as Tommy attempts to make his way back to Tubbo. 

Everyone starts to charge forward as Tommy tries to flee. Dream however, throws an ender pearl up to the small opening that Tommy, Tubbo, and Dream came through to get into the lair. Just as Tommy was about to grip onto Tubbo's hand, Dream snatches Tommy's arm right before they are teleported away from everyone. Tommy throws himself out of his grip as he tries to look for a way back down but Dream had already sealed the entrance back down. 

Tommy looks at Dream with wild eyes as Dream tries to reach for Tommy again.

"Don't touch me you fucking murdering psychopath!" Tommy warned to Dream, but Dream only chuckled. 

"Oh Tommy..." Dream as he looked down at Tommy. 

"You are coming with me whether you like it not. You have no tools or blocks to try to escape. And this time you have no Technoblade to save you from me. You only have me and I am your only friend." Dream said.

"No! You just fucking killed the one person who was my true friend in this entire fucking server! You are a monster and there is no fucking chance in hell that I am ever going anywhere with you bitch!" Tommy spat out.

Dream only moved closer to try to grab Tommy, but Tommy resisted and kicked Dream away from him as he started to run out to the outside world. If he couldn't get back down to everyone, he would just try to make it back to his place or even his ender chest to get something to stop Dream from chasing him and take his revenge for Tubbo. 

Dream quickly pearled in front of Tommy though, catching him. Tommy tried to squirm his way out of Dream's grip but it was impossible. Dream took out Nightmare again and then bashed the hilt of the blade against Tommy's head, knocking him out.

Before Tommy faded into the black void, he heard Dream chuckle, "Oh Tommy... we are going to have so much fun together"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Punz and the others watched as Tommy somehow managed to outsmart Dream in an attempt to get away. But to no prevail, Dream escaped with a captured Tommy. 

Quackity immediately rushed to Tubbo with Ranboo frantically on his heels whilst writing something down in a book. He look at Tubbo wtih sad eyes as he kneeled down beside him. 

The rest of the crew respectfully stood back as Ranboo and Quackity looked upon the bloody mess of Tubbo. 

"No..." Quackity choked out.

Quackity grabbed Tubbo's wrist to feel that it is was cold. 

_Thump..._

Quackity gasped.

_Thump..._

There was a faint pulse...


	3. Chapter 3

The sun shines bright into Tubbo's bedroom in Snowchester. Tubbo squints his eyes and he shoots up in his bed.

"Tommy?" Tubbo says in a panicked shout. Tubbo then looks down to see that he is in his comfortable Snowchester attire instead of the blood soaked shirt he was last in.

_Blood.._

Tubbo feels his stomach to find white bandages wrapped around his torso. The slightest of pressure aches his wound. His head spins as he tries to leave his bed, but it is interrupted by someone who came in his room and gently pushed him back into his bed.

"Easy there big guy" a voice says to Tubbo, but his vision is still swimming from the quick movements. 

"Big Q?" Tubbo asked as he felt Quackity's beanie as he reached out.

"Yeah it's me man. Listen, you stay right in your bed, I'll be right back to get everyone else" Quackity responses as Tubbo nods.

A few minutes later, Tubbo’s vision has stopped swimming so he sees Ranboo and Big Q walk in. 

“Sorry Tubbo but it looks like Ranboo is the only one who stayed around here” Quackity says as he pulls up a chair near Tubbo’s bed.

“What?” Tubbo asks.

“Oh, everyone else split up into search parties to look for Dream” Ranboo responses.

“So Tommy went with them?” Tubbo says with sad eyes. He thought Tommy would have stayed until he woke up, guess not.

Ranboo and Quackity look at each other as if they knew something Tubbo did not.

“Guys?” Tubbo asks again. “Tommy is searching for Dream right?”

“Tubbo…” Ranboo says. “Do you remember what happened in Dream’s lair?” Ranboo asked.

“Urm.. well I remember looking down to see that Dream literally impaled me in my stomach, and then I could somewhat hear some confrontation and then heard some screaming and then I woke up here” Tubbo responses. 

“Well I was guessing you wouldn’t remember anything. You were pretty out of it when we finally got to you. To be honest we all thought you were dead until I felt you pulse barely. If we all got there any later you most likely would not have made it” Quackity says.

“Tubbo… when we all got through the portal all we saw was you bleeding to death on the ground with Tommy over you. Then Dream took Tommy and threatened to kill him if we got any closer, and then they both ender pearled out of the lair” Ranboo says as he reads his memory book. 

“Wait Dream has Tommy?!?” Tubbo says with much concern. The last time Tommy was alone with Dream was pretty bad. Even Tubbo couldn’t get Tommy to talk about his time in exile and what Dream made him do. Tommy would always try to change the subject and Tubbo wouldn’t push on the subject. 

Quackity and Ranboo nod. 

“Then we have to get him back!” He said as he looked at Big Q and Ranboo.

“Tubbo, it is not that easy. For all we know Tommy could already be dead. Quackity says in a somber tone.

“No! He can’t be dead! The only reason Tommy wasn’t killed is because Dream needs Tommy! He said he wouldn’t kill Tommy, but me…” Tubbo shudders at the memory of Nightmare slicing through his stomach. 

“Why wouldn’t he kill Tommy?” Ranboo questioned. 

“Because… Dream said that Tommy brings attachment to the server. Dream needs that attachment for his own power.” Tubbo states.

Tubbo looks out his window to see it lightly snowing.

“Tommy is the key.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Maybe we will get to see what has happened to Tommy next chapter....


End file.
